Sam Puckett
by my name is earl
Summary: REMAKE FORGOTTEN PROMISES CHALLENGE No-one knows the real Sam Puckett. since her father died she kept a diary , of her thoughts, of her feelings, she kept sam in her diary. the real Sam . sam-centric...about child abuse please review 'cos i'm awesome :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : So , this is my story.....yeah :/ It's sam-centric.**

**please read and review :)**

* * *

To anyone who knew Samantha (Sam) Puckett , she seemed just like any other 15 year old girl .She appeared slightly eccentric at times, but she wasn't the only one out there who was. Other than her somewhat inhumane appetite there was nothing really that set her apart from other people. From what they could see she was just a typical girl with long blonde curls and shiny blue eyes. She was a pretty teen, and liked to keep herself to herself .The only personal information she shared to others, was little details about her family which portrayed them in quite a humorous light. They only saw her as Sam Puckett.

They couldn't see the bruises and scars she tried so hard to hide. They couldn't see the scars that would never heal, the ones on the inside. Many mistakenly took her personality as violent and abrasive, none of them realizing it was fear of people getting close to her. She was terrified someone would find out her secret. She was violent in order to keep people away from her , no one could see the real Sam Puckett , no one could see the scars, the bruises, the cuts. _No one_.

Everyday after school , instead of doing what she used to do and go to her best friend Carly shay's house , instead of hanging out with friends, instead of playing games etc , instead of doing things that other kids her age did, Sam went straight home. Straight to her house on the other side of town, the house where chores were needed to be done. She went straight home , straight into her living nightmare.

* * *

Sam hated school, that was evident in her attitude and laziness she showed toward it. She grew tired of pretending she was like everyone else. She was tired of making people think she was normal. Tired of making people think she was happy. The only thing she hated more than school was going home afterwards. She never knew what was in store for her when she got home. Never knew if her 'mother' would be there, and if she was what mood she would be in.

She had never had the best life, but since her father had passed away four years ago things got worse. It seemed that when he was alive he extinguished the rage her mother had inside her. It seemed the only anger she showed was directed at him. Since he died, it was now directed at Sam , and there was more anger with each day that went by.

The only things Sam ever looked forward to was going round to Carly's house to do ICarly ,but that was only once a week, and the time she had alone in her room when her 'mother' had finally passed out from drinking, or had gone to bed with some guy. The time she spent alone in her room was the time she adored the most, it was the time she took to write in her diary. It was the time she took to try and save her sanity, or what little she had left.

She began writing in her diary the day after her dad had died. She felt she could hardly trust anyone with the way she felt and so decided to keep her feelings written down with herself, one of the few people she could trust. Every night , when her mom was either passed out or in bed, she took time to write down how her day went and how she was feeling.

Her diary held her every secret. And her every memory of the injuries she received, memories of broken bones, and memories as far back as she could remember. Her diary showed the side of Sam she let know one see. It showed all the cruel names she was called, all the cruel things said to her, and all the cruel things she was forced to do. Most important it held her feelings, her thoughts and her questions ….. It held the real Sam.

* * *

**so that was the first chapter it was only the prologue and the following chapters will be in diary form :)**

**please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Sept 7

Dear diary,

Today was my dad's funeral. I was sad , but I didn't cry. Puckett's don't cry.

It's weird ,I didn't really feel anything when they told me my dad had died. I supposed I just didn't believe I had lost my father.

When the nurse came in to the waiting room and said that they did everything they could do, then bowed her head to us. I still didn't believe it.

When we drove past the crash scene on the way back from the hospital and I saw the blue car my dad drove all battered up and squished to half it's size, when I saw the glass and the blood that lined the sidewalk , I still didn't believe it.

It was only when we arrived at the cemetery that it hit me that I had lost my father.

That's when I believed it.

When I saw his tombstone and a 6 foot pit in the ground. When I saw my family members all lined up around it, when I realized I was surrounded by a bunch of graves and dead people.

That's when I believed it .

There were only a few people who were at the funeral, my uncle Herbert and his wife being one of them. My uncle Herbert had massive muscles and was quite a big man, so it was weird to see him look all sad. I suppose he had just lost his brother.

my cousins Greg and Emma being another two , and a few other relatives I don't think I had ever met. There was no-one from my mum's side of the family , because none of them got on with my dad's side.

Everyone there was dressed in there everyday clothes.

Us Puckett's ever did anything fancy, not a thing. The funeral was being held at Seattle community cemetery and for once it didn't rain, although the clouds were a dark shade of grey. The cemetery had a weird feeling to it, the gravestones were all slightly bent out of place which just added to it's creepy-mess's , and the grass was a faded green colour and obviously hadn't been cut in a while.

The wind blew my curls in front of my face . As I batted them away so I could once again see the whole my father was going to spend the rest of his days in , I looked up at the woman stood next to me. It was my 'mother' . She was there, stood next to me, holding my hand. She pretended to care , she pretended she was upset for her loss. I knew she wasn't . To everyone else she seemed sad, but to me she was mad. Mad that my father had now gone, and she was stuck here with me.

It hurts me to say it, but it's a sad fact, my mom doesn't love me….she doesn't even like me.

Carly wasn't there , she hated funerals and I didn't want her to see me there, like that. I didn't want her to see me upset and weak. That's why I asked her not to come. I didn't want her to see me.

As the vicar recited the same script he had probably read a thousand times, just with different names, I couldn't help but think abut how my life would change without him thee. My life was a much more dangerous place now. Much more dangerous.

My mom had hit me before, but I knew now my dad was gone, there was no-one to protect me , and nowhere to run to . I know now that the punches and slaps I received earlier on in my life were mere scratches compared to what was in store for me.

He was laid to rest in a simple black coffin, the cheapest we could find. It wasn't that we were cheap skates, well, it sort of was. But my father had always said that if he should die he just wants a cheap funeral in order to leave me and my mom with more money.

the edges of his coffin were rough and to me it just looked like a big black box, nothing special. Not like those fancy coffin's you normally see people buried in. it wasn't shiny and it wasn't smooth on top. It was just a black box with my dad inside.

As his coffin was lowered into place under his tombstone I felt my mothers hand tighten round mine. I heard sniffs coming from behind me as people tried hard not to cry. Puckett's didn't cry.

Her hand was clenched so tight round mine I thought she was going to break it.

I told you she was mad.

The more dirt that was thrown n his coffin, the more she tightened her grip and the more she realised that from now on , she was stuck with me.

That's not a bad thing for her, but for me , it meant being stuck with her.

Oh god …I'm stuck with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Sept 13

Dear diary ,

As far as most days go, today was quite good.

It was Tuesday and I didn't wake up 'till 10.30. My mum never woke me up.

Why would she , when she was the reason I was up until 3 in the morning , trying to find her.

She had gotten drunk again and phoned home asking for me to come and get her and take her home. I'm only 11, I shouldn't' have to do that. I live in a bad neighbour hood, I could have been killed.

She wouldn't care though, I'd just be another problem gone away, I'm just an piece of property to her. Just an asset.

After I got up and out of my lumpy and dirty bed, I made my way downstairs. My mom was in the same position I had left her last night; just passed out on the sofa.

I tip-toed my way past the living room door, making sure not to wake her otherwise I would have gotten the beating of my life for not being in school.

Despite the fact my mom dropped out of school when she was like 13 , she always beat me or threatened to if I didn't go in, even if it was because I was sick.

My dad used to stop her.

My dad was the only one who could stop her. Now he's gone, she's just a bulldozer that can't be stopped.

I remember once , when I had the flu, she slapped me hard across the face and told me to stop faking it. She kept yelling at me and calling me a bitch, that was until my dad came In and calmed her down. I'm going to miss him.

I made my way passed the living room and into our small kitchen to get a glass of water and some breakfast.

I poured my self a glass of water and set it down on the table and made my way towards the cupboards to look for something to eat.

Nothing.

We had nothing in the cupboards and nothing in the fridge.

'Great' I thought. 'I go hungry again.'

I finished off my water and made my way back up stairs to get dressed.

I had to get out of the house before she woke u. I quickly changed into some scraggy jeans and a plain t-shirt. I half heartedly brushed my hair , slipped on some converse , grabbed my bag and headed for the door.

I wasn't going to school, if I did they would ring up and ask why I was late, then my mother would know I was late. If I didn't go they would never ring. That way I would be safe.

I went to the park and sat on the swings, just watching my feet.

I sat there for hours, ignoring everyone who tried to talk to me and ask me if I was alright, ignoring everyone .

At about 3 I made my way back home, knowing that if I went home now , she wouldn't notice I hadn't been to school as would be arriving at the right time I normally would had I gone.

When I got home my mother ignored me. Completely. I asked her how her day was, whether she wanted a drink or anything, she just ignored me.

That was nothing new. I was used to my own flesh and blood completely ignoring me. That didn't bother me, the more I stayed of her radar , the better. She didn't buy any food today, and she didn't let me eat, but at least she didn't hurt me. She did enough of that yesterday .at least she didn't' beat me like she did when I spilled coke over the white sofa when I was little.

Enough of thinking about the past, I have the future to worry about. I have to look after myself , now my dad isn't here to do that for me.

Maybe one day she will love me.

Maybe…


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n this is a short chapter......i'm getting bored with writing this tory so i think i might end it soon.....hmmm**

* * *

Sept 17th

Dear diary,

The past few days have been great, no , more than great. Perfect.

My mom went up to Canada for a 3 days to see my auntie and so I stayed at Carly's.

I only found out that she went up there when the house phone rang and my auntie was asking why I hadn't arrived with my mom. I made up some excuse about me having a lot of school work to do and she bought it, not knowing that the real reason was because my mother didn't like me and so left me alone without telling me or leaving me any money to get by.

After i had hung up the phone a smile found it's way o my face. I smiled, with relief , with joy, with freedom.

Freedom that I shall embrace .

I stayed at Carly's for the whole three days.

It had loads of played games that we had made up , like there was this one where we had to cover muffins in cing and through it up on the ceiling, and when it fell back down you had to catch it in your mouth. We got covered in icing.

We stayed up late watching movies and eating food. That's something that really cool about carly's you can eat as much food as you want and her broher isn't bothered.

Don't get me wrong I loved staying at carly's for more than just the food but, that was just an added bonus.

We also browsed up some random stuff on splash face, like a man trying to eat his own face and just watched shows on TV.

Her apartment's all crazy with a bunch of random stuff hung all over the place, it's warm and cosy and with Carly there, my best friend, it's amazing.

She's such a funny person. She's really nice and didn't mind me staying a few nights.

She even lent me clothes so I didn't have to go home.

Her brother , Spencer, is like this crazy artist dude and he kept making me laugh. He managed to set fire to his underwater castle inside his fish tank!

I didn't even know that was possible, but turns out it was!!

Staying at Carly's was amazing , but when I came home my house just seemed even worse. It was dark, smelt funny ad worse of all my mom would be back very soon.

Compared to Carly's my house could only be described as a pile of crap.

At least I've ha a good couple of days with my best friends, and I will defiantly be doing that again!

~Sam

* * *

**save kittens by reviewing**


End file.
